The present invention relates to a modularized electric connector, and more particularly to such a modularized electric connector that enables the user to connect a plurality of modularized electric connectors positively in a row without the use of a tool or any fastening elements.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show an electric connector for use in a printed circuit board to receive an electric plug for electric signal transmission. This structure of electric connector must be individually installed. When multiple electric connectors are used and arranged together, fastening means must be used to secure the electric connectors in position. In making an electric connector device having multiple connector units, the manufacturing procedure is complicated, and the manufacturing cost is high.